Blog użytkownika:Maciej.muszyniski/Widmo wojny
Ze snu wyrwał mnie przeraźliwy krzyk w świetle księżyca, które wpadało przez uchylone wrota ujrzałem postać ogromniej postury trzymającą w prawej ręce wielką prostokątną tarczę a w lewej miecz, na który nadziany był opiekun stajnij, napastnik gwałtownym ruchem ramienia zrzucił ciało z miecza, stanął za tarczą ugioł kolana i połżył klinge na szczycie tarczy napierając w naszą strone grzmot uderzył piorunem, lecz to jedynie go spowolniło, wtedy pojawił sie zamaskowany jeźdźec z młotem bojowym w ręku i jego potrójny cios, który od razu zaatakował próbując obalć przeciwnika ogonem, lecz ten opóścił ostrze i obcioł końcówke smoczego ogona, smok zączął obficie krwawić, nie mogłem dać wiary temu, co zaszło wyciągnąłem swój miecz i wykonałem zwodnicze pchnięcie, które zostało odbite przez tarcze, a następnie cięcie z obrotu, opuściłem broń a zamaskowany napastnik padł przecięty na pół-był wielki i postawny a zbroja płytowa bogato zdobina a na jego tarczy widniał malunek krwawo czerwonego słońca a głowe i twarz chronił potężny hełm garnczkowy- natychmiast wyruszyliśmy do miasta grzmot przepędził straż, która próbowała nas zatrzymać nad miastem smok zamaskowanego jeźdźcy trafił do lecznicy, gdzie medycy sie nim zajeli a ja wróciłem na grzmocie do stajnij miazga pilnowała ciała tej szumowiny, która nas zaatakował w nocy przywiązałem go do grąklicy i polecieliśmy do miasta, straż nawet nie poderwała smoków do lotu na mój widok zamiast nich podlecili do mnie trzej żołnierze i otoczyli mnie każdy z nich dosiadał innego smoka po lewej stronie miałem zbrojoskrzydłego z prawej paszczogona a na ogonie siedział mi gromogrzmot jeźdźec po lewej kazał lecieć z nim. Zalecieliśmy na królewski dwór gdzie na ławeczce pośród drzew brzoskwiń odpoczywał sam Kallom Wspaniały włądca Nordmady : : Doszły mnie słuchy, że jeźdźec na wandersmoku przepędził straż i latał nad miastem mimo obowiązującego zakazu: powiedział z zainteresowaniem nie wstając z miejsca, padłem na kolana i skierowałem twarz ku ziemi. : No odpowiedz władcy ! : powiedział z pianą na ustach jeden z żołnierzy, którzy mnie przechwycili. : Łaskawie panujący królu musiałem to zrobić, by ratować życie pewngo smoka :wstał i dalszej części histori wysłuchał z niedowierzającym wyrazem twarzy : : Masz jakieś dowody ? : : udało mi sie zabić tego zamskowanego napastnika mój grąkiel go trzyma królu : powiedziałem nie podnosząc twarzy. Kallom nakazał żołnierzowi przyprowadzić miazge która zrzuciła zwłoki wprost pod nogi władcy : : Uwolnić go ! krzyknoł na podwładnych jednocześnie zdejmując hełm z głowy trupa ukratkiem dostrzegłem opaloną cere i lico z taką ilościa blizn, że rysy twarzy były niemozliwe do zobaczenia włosy ciemnobrunatne splecione w ogromną ilość drobnych warkoczy długich do ramion : : Co nie zmienia faktu, że obowiązuje zakaz latania nad miastem : :Dziękuje władco : oddaliłem sie powoli z postanowiniem, że zanim zawitam do szlachcica karlesa sprawdze co stało sie z tym potrójnym ciosem i jego jeźdźcem wychodząc z królewskiego dworu otrzymałem pozwolenie na wprowadanie od miasta smoków klasy uderzeniowej. W lecznicy powiediano mi jeźdźec i smok odeszli smok przeżł lecz bez ogona nie będzie mógł wysoko ani zwrotnie latać, ani sprawnie atakować - czułem, że jeszcze ich spotkam-udałem sie do pana karlesa był na głównym placu środkowego pierścienia wraz ze swoim paszczogonem . : Witam panie karles : powiedziałem nieśmiało podając list mężczyźnie średniego wzrostu o rudo śiwych włosach. : Witaj, cóż to ? : zabrał lis i czytał. : Jesteś synem Horika ? : zapytał niedowierzającym tonem. : Tak panie jestem Borch ojciec mówił, że znajde u pana prace. : Oczywiśćie powiedz mi młodzięcze co u twojego staruszka nadal tak celnie rzuca toporami ? : zapytał szczęśliwym głosem. : Nie mój panie ojciec zmarł miesiąc temu. : Przykro mi bardzo go lubiłem, tam jest twój warsztat rozgość się : wskazał na dom ten, bły większy niż cały mój poprzedni dom. Wtedy przybiegł do niego królewski posłaniec z listem. : Muszę zdać raport, wymień szpicy lewy kieł ostatnio strasznie na niego narzeka : spojrzałem na zółtego paszczogona stojoącego tóż za nim. : Nie bój się jej jest łagodna a jak skończysz to się troche rozerwij -żucił mi sakiewke złota- dziś zaczynają sie wyścigi a twój wandersmok wygląda na szybkiego : odszedł pośpiesznie z posłańcem.wszedłem do warsztatu musiałem wyrwać kieł zachęciłem smoka smoczy miętką i kiedy była w letargu szybkim ruchem wyciągnąłem ząb z paszczy, umieściłem go w glinianej formie a miazga spluneła na niego grąklowym żelazem ząb spłonoł a w jego miejscu pojawiła sie nowy trwalszy szybko go naostrzyłem i wstawiłem na miejsce poprzedniego i odstawiłem smoka do stajni za nim sie wybudził, spojrzałem na słońce było jeszcze wcześnie postanowiłem wziąć udział w wyścigu. Mimo rozmiaru miasta i kraju nie wielu przybyło chętnych zaledwie 6 osób zostaliśmy podzieleni na dwie grupy startowałem w pierwszej a moimi rywale dosiadali zbicztrzasła i diabelskiego derwisza a sam wyścig składał sie z trzech etapów, slalom między plami wbitmi w wode, unikanie strzał z farbą i sprint osoba pierwszy bez trafienia wchodził do finału zaczeło się na dźwięk rogu, derwisz poległ już na pierwszej przeszkodzie miałem nieznaczącą przewage, kiedy wylecieliśmy na teren ostrzału strzała trafiła jeźdźca za mną w głowe, przez co spadł ze smoka i odpadł miałem gwarantowane miejsce w finale, w tym samym czasie rozstrzygnoł się wynik drugiej grupy do finału dostali się dwaj jeźdźcy pięciokrotny mistrz Emiel i jego nocna furia oraz nie jaka Afara na potrójnym ciosie staneliśmy na lini startu spojrzałem na niego i od razu go rozpoznałem top ta sama wysoka i szczupła postać i smok z odciętą końcówką ogona to byli oni, zadęto w róg ruszyliśmy, lecz Afara od razu zaczeła tracić a jej kompan nie wyglądał na zdatnego do lotu zwolniłem i wyciągnąłem do niej ręke. - Podaj dłoń zabiore was do lecznicy twój smok nie ma siły : lecz ona nie zaregowała. - Czy ty nie rozumesz życie twojego smoka jest zagrożone pomyśl chwile o nim : wyciągła ręke i przeskoczyła nagrzbiet grzmota a potrójny cios pod jego asystą. Dolecieliśmy do mety, po wylądowaniu udaliśmy się do medyka, który podał smokowi leki. : Czemu tak zaryzykowałaś ? : spytałem a spod kaptura wyłoniła się burza rudych włosów i odsłoniła się blada okrągła twarz o dużych szmaragdowych oczach smukłym nosie i wąskich ustach. : Skończyły mi się pieniądze musiałam jakoś zarobić na jedzenie dla mnie i śnieżki : powiedziała smutnym głosem. : Chodź naprzeciwko jest gospoda, ja stawiam : smoczyca została w lecznicy a my udaliśmy się na kolacje rozmowa trwała kilka godzin. : Więc co ci sprowadza do stolicy ? : zapytałem pewnym siebie głosem : Chce zapisać sie do wojska i zostać wojownikiem równie wielkim, jak mój pra pra dziad Warys zwany też niszczycielem : powiedział lekko pijanym głosem wiedziałem, że trzecia dolewka grznego piwa to za dużo dla jej głowy. : Jesteś pra pra wnuczką Warysa tego, który naostrzonym palem pokonał ponad setke wojów z wschodu, a potem na grzbiecie swego tytanicznego gromogrzmota zrównał mury miasta Grenów, którzy mordowali smoki : spytałem ze zdziwionym wyrazem twarzy. : Zgadza się ! : powiedział i wychyliła kufel do dna wiedziałem, że nie będzie łatwo zaprowadzić ją do pokoju, lecz po wielkich trudach udało sie Afara ledwo trzymała sie na nogach rzuciłem nią do łóżka. : Przyjdź do mnie jutro w południe będę w warsztacie : lecz nie byłem pewin czy już nie spała. Z samego rana przyszedł do mnie pan karles, który przywiózł całą skrzynię toporów do wyostrzenia, gdy już kończyłem pojawiła się ona wraz ze śnieżką. : Mówiłeś, żebym pzyszła w południe więc jestem : powiedział zmęczonym głosem : Wszystko w porządku ? : zapytałem nie pewnie. : Następnym razem ja stawiam i nie pozwól mi pić więcej niż trzy kufle, dowiem się, po co mnie tu zaprosiłeś. : Tak twojej smoczycy przyda się nowy ogon prawda ? Moge go wykuć. : Skąd w tobie tyle dobroci ? : Gdyby nie wy wtedy w stajni pewnie bym zginoł chce się odwdzięczyć : wykonałem trzy żądła no wzór odciętych i rozpoczołem montaż. : Zapisałaś się już ? : sptałem zaciekawiony. : Tak będziemy stacjonować w mieście a treningi będą się odbywać zdala od zabudowani, czyli jeszcze nie raz się spotkamy : powiedziała z uśmiechem. : Skończyłem Może go wytestujesz w locie ? : Chętnie : widać było na jej twarzy ekscytacje. Wyszliśmy poza miasto i ruszyliśmy z pełną prędkością smoczyca odzyskała pełną sprawność a jej umiejętności bojowe wzrosły ostrza ogona mogły przeciąć nie mal wszystko z łatwością przecinał głazy nie tracąc przy tym ostrości. Wróciliśmy do miasta odprowadziła mnie do kuźni i odeszła w strone koszarów. Następny dzień zapowiadał sie bardzo spokojnie żadnej postanowiłem że troche pozwiedzam, z samego rana udałem się na brzeg rzeki gdzie do grzbietów ogniowych burz przytwierdzane były dziwnie wyglądające łodzie z grąklowego żelaza kiedy strażnicy zobaczyli, że się przyglądam przegnali mnie . Wróciłem do warsztatu zjadłem obiad przyszedł do mnie mój pracodawca. : Rozkaz od króla wszyscy kowale mają kuć smocze zbroje i broń : powiedział spanikowanym głosem nie rozumiałem tego żyliśmy w pokojó z wszystkim znanymi krajami, lecz nie mogłem się sprzeczać dojadłem i zabrałem sie do pracy na bierząco dostarczne mi były składniki grąklowego żelaza co dziwniejsze kompletnie za darmo miazga wieczorem nie miał już sił, aby chodzić skończyłem prace grąklica udała się do stajni gdzie czekała na nią sowita kolacja, gdy już miałem iść spać do warsztatu wpadła Afara z ponoć niezwykłymi wieściami. Była strasznie pobudzona przyniosła pięciolitrową beczke miodu pitnego. : Dwie sprawy pierwsza dostałam dziś wypłate i kupiłam tę beczkę po drugie nadciąga zagłada : mówiła to z wyjątkowym spkojem. : Smoczy miętką cię na stołówce nakarmili ? : zapytałem żartobliwie, weszła do mojego domu. : Przynieś mięso, ser i pieczywo jak ci powiem to mi nie uwierzysz : wyszłem przed dom zabrałem z jej smoczycy torby z jedzeniem i zaprowadziłem śnieżke do mojch smoków w stajni i wróciłem do domu. : Słuchaj uwarznie Borch : powiedziała poważnym głosem. : Pamiętasz tarcze tamtego napastnika który zabił opiekuna w stajni ? : Pamiętam i co z tego ? : zapytałem obojętnym głosem : Dziś zaczeły się moje ćwiczenia nie zgadniesz co pojawiło się na ich końcu : powiedziała podekscytowana : Tarcza napastnika, który odciął końcówka ogona śnieżce. : Tak : powiedziała nalewając miód do rogu, z dalszej części opowieści wynikało, że w naszą strone nadciąga armia, która niszczy wszystko na swojej drodze i jest tak wielka, że gdy maszeruje trzęsie się ziemia i mógłbym w to uwierzyć, ale skąd miałaby się wziąć uf armia w żadnym z znaych królestw nie żyją ludzie o takim wyglądzie, a gdyby któreś sąsiednie królestwo zostało zaatakowane przysłałoby wezwanie o pomoc, wypiliśmy pół beczki miodu Afara była na skraju upicia. : Odnosze wrażenie, że masz problem z alkoholem : powiedzałem lekko podpitym głosem. : Nie po prostu cię lubie : powiedział przez śmiech : Jutro masz kolejne ćwiczenia, nie pij już więcej : przytuliła mnie na porzegnanie wyszła zabrał śnieżke i odleciała do koszarów, reszte nocy myślałem o tym, co mówiła i jeżeli to prawda to muszę być przygotowany. Z samego ran została dostarczona dostawa składników grąklowego żelaza grzmot wychodził i wchodził do miasta kilkanaście razy między mieczem a toporem ukratkiem wykuwałem sobie zbroje, rozległ się dziwięk rogu, który ozanaczał apel na placu głównym przemawiać miał sam król a obecność była obowiązkowa schowałem elemęty zbroi i udałem się na plac król wygłośł przemówienie. : Moj wierni poddani, gdy skończy się tydzień wymian odbędą się wielkie ćwiczenia wojsk naszych i królestwa Argenni proszę was, abyście w tym czasie godnie nas reprezętowali nasz kraj : przemówienie było krótkie i rzeczowe wróciłem do pracy metal wykuwany w ogniu wandersmoka był lżejszy i łatwiejszy do formowania do końca tygodnia wymian zostały 2 dni a musiałem jeszcze wykuć panceż dla grzmota zapadła noc a mój wander smok ciągle kursował po za bramy miasta i spowrotem, aby ładować piruny, kiedy skończyłem wszystkie elemęty kazałem mu iść spać weszlem do dmou i zaczołem mątaż mojej zbroi większość wykonana była z skóry, aby zachować lekkość metalowe były naramienniki i płyta chroniąca klatke oraz dwie podłużne płyty chroniące plecy hełm osłaniał kark zasłaniał usta i nos został tylko fragmęt w kształcie poziomej ósemki gdzie miałem wstwawić tak zwaną fałszywą stal był to materiał przezroczysty trudny do uzyskania i ekstremalnie wytrzymały, tuż przed świtem skończyłem prace zdrzemnąłem się chwile wziąłem miecz wykuty w nocy i wymieniłem go na fałszywą stal skończyłem swój pancerz został jeden dzień a musiałem sprawdzić zbroje grzmota naszczęście udało się za pierwszym razem dzień się kończył. Zamkłem drzwi i zabrałem się za kolacje, kiedy do drzwi zaczoł się ktoś dobijać byli to żołnierze którzy dostali informacje, że nie oddaje całej broni i podejrzanie się zachowuje przeszukali dom-całe szczęście, że zrobiłem schowek pod podłogą w stajni-wyszli i zostawili po sobie jeden wielki bałagan znowu usłyszałem walenie w drzwi gwałtownie je otworzyłem. : Czego znowu !?: krzyknołem : Rozumiem, że nie jestem pierwszą osobą, która cię dziś odwiedziła : to była Afara : Wejdź prosze przed chwilą wyszli z tąd żołnierze : zamkłem drzwi. : Mam coś dla ciebie : powiedziała ledwo powstrzymując radość. : Ja też mam coś dla ciebie : odparłem jej twarz gwałtownie zmieniła się z radosniej w zaciekawioną, wyciągłem płaszcz z metalowychi i skórznych pasków z kapturem przechodzącym w maske. : Skoro idzie wojna musisz mieć zbroje. Powiedziałem ze skromnym uśmiechem, śmiało przymierz, kiedy pomagałem jej z założeniem prubowała coś powiedzieć. : Śmiało powiedz coś podoba ci się ?: zapytałem niepewny. : Jest ... idealny dziękuje : pocałowa mnie w policzek. : A to dla ciebie : podała mi kawałek dziwnego materiału do ręki. : Co to ? : zapytałem z zdziwieniem : Kawałek tarczy tamtego napstnika : powiedziała nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od swojej nowej zbroi. Rozmowe przerwał dziwny huk jakby kawałków drzewa żucanych o ziemie wyszliśmy to sprawdzić, lecz to nie drzewo uderzało o ziemie a odcięte głowy spadające z nieba. Druga części wkrótce. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach